


大麦茶

by dailyfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Beta, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyfish/pseuds/dailyfish
Summary: 典型ABO世界观里，两个不那么典型的Beta的故事。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

正如正常的世界里有LGBT等特殊情况，ABO的世界里也有beta向两极的过渡，而我们的主角，有着相对beta而言浓度更高且风格更A的信息素。

因为上述的问题，周围的人都认为主角是个A，并且任他怎么解释，甚至掏出体检报告也没用。  
“得了别用这套糊弄我了，就您这一身绿茶味儿，骗谁呢？”  
“……你先说清楚你到底是不是在骂我。”

主角——我们姑且管他叫绿茶吧，绿茶的无奈点在于，他身为beta，生理结构决定了他不能直接接受到信息素所带来的性信号，偶尔有几个omega试图向他释放信息素时，他都不为所动。  
这件事很快在O圈传开了，一个在信息素冲击下坐怀不乱的alpha，多么有挑战性的支线boss。绿茶“抱歉但是您不是我喜欢的类型”的说法，让一部分好奇且想要对象的omega更加跃跃欲试。

因此绿茶附近时不时会有前来围观的好事omega和少部分beta，逐渐地，绿茶周围的alpha甚至beta好友都渐渐脱单了。  
绿茶：？？？

绿茶对脱单并没有执念，但是哪怕是装样子谈恋爱也好，他极其希望自己可以脱离被测试和围观的人生——毕竟对体内没有对应有效信息素受体的他来说，这群吃瓜AO都是一瓶瓶的香水瓶子，还是不停喷着香水的大瓶装。好友刻意收敛的气味习惯了还算好，这时不时不同风格的高浓度气味冲击，让绿茶十分疲倦。

绿茶尝试过和beta好友谈论这个问题，但无一不被拒绝了。  
“和一个这么抢手的A谈恋爱，就算是走形式我也不太想——累。再说哪天你要遇上你真命天O了，人被我的存在吓跑了可怎么办？”  
“我们的友谊真的不能支持您帮我这一把吗?”  
“比起我们的友谊更重要的是我前段时间找到女朋友了，她陪朋友来吃你的瓜时，我们认识的。”

绿茶忍着不口吐芬芳。

至于omega好友——绿茶这种人设哪儿来的omega好友。

绿茶的高人气，倒也不仅仅是因为他的特殊体质。这哥们个头一般，但是进了篮球校队，仅仅大学一年级就是队里的首发主力。大部分嫌弃过绿茶身高不够A的人，在看完比赛后都败在了他的球裤下。

绿茶的人生在下半学期开始时起了小小的波澜：队内杂事太过麻烦，上任经理做了半年就撂挑子不干了，说是找了同级的好心人来帮忙接任。

这位好心人长得高高大大，性格却是和和气气，每天脸上挂着堪比空乘的标准微笑。虽然本人宣称自己是个beta，但队内一干alpha队员都悄悄认定，这是个装B的O。

无他，新任经理身上时不时会有淡淡的大麦香气飘出，鉴于本人坚持说自己是B，大家也都宽容地假装没有发现这件事，但在队里会适当收敛信息素，也做好了经理随时请假的准备，甚至有几个贴心的在队内固定的置物柜里备了口服抑制剂。

至于为何一个月了还没有人对经理出手，大概与经理超过一米九的身材和一身的肌肉有关吧。

好事的队员有时会在背后感慨，说这新任经理可能是他们遇到过的最拼的O了，为了装B特地练了这么一身肌肉出来，怕不是用了不少抑制剂或者alpha性激素。  
“这要发情期爆发得多辛苦啊。”  
绿茶听在耳朵里，没有作声，尽管他其实很想吐槽自己队友匮乏的生理知识。如果真是为了练出肌肉而注射了对应的性激素的话，omega的性征——包括发情期——都会弱化才对，哪有什么爆发的发情期。  
“这就是Po**hub上多的坏处吗？”绿茶在心里感慨。

话说回来，对于这位新任经理，绿茶的确是有些敬佩的。按理说omega的感官比其他性别要敏感，能在信息素几乎爆表的球队任职，要么这人鼻子有问题，要么这人是个真的强者。

出于敬意，每次在训练间隙和比赛时这种对绿茶而言简直是“烟斜雾横”的场合，他都忍不住会看经理几眼。“反正经理和教练主裁判站在一个大方向，应该也不会有人会误会。”

绿茶这种没谈过恋爱的人，太过低估自己这一眼——可能远不止一眼——所带来的流言风暴。

“听说绿茶看上一个装B的O了。”  
“是那个校队柳下惠？”  
“对对对，好像是对他们经理有意思。”  
“啥？装beta？”  
“那经理称自己是beta，但我确定能闻到一点点没完全盖住的信息素的味道。”  
“厉害啊，那岂不是有点钦定的感觉？”  
“多久没看到这种装B的AO戏码了。”  
“就是。”  
“……”  
“……”

不在八卦圈的绿茶对此一无所知，周围的好友也贴心地假装不知情。“我决定给自己这终于遇见真爱的好友创造一个清净地恋爱环境。”某不愿透露姓名的朋友如是说道。

虽然对八卦不知情，但绿茶逐渐发现了一个不算秘密的秘密。

经理好像真的是个B。

刨掉极特殊的情况，omega是很难练出夸张的肌肉的，而经理明显在学业和经理的工作中两头转，并没有做特殊训练的时间。  
假如是因为注射过性激素，那么人身上除了肌肉以外，多少会有对应性激素所带来的特征，经过绿茶的仔细观察，经理全身上下只有个子和肌肉可以算得上A里A气，其余都很正常，甚至还有一些O，也难怪会被众人认错。  
以上的都是绿茶的推测，真正让绿茶下定论的，是（绿茶以为）偶然与经理单独相处时两人的对话。

最近不知为何训练完后队友们都跑得特别快，速度快的甚至会不着痕迹地拉上速度慢的飞速跑路，只剩绿茶和经理还有一地的空水瓶。

绿茶无奈地帮忙把空水瓶捡起来扔进垃圾桶，不好意思地冲经理笑：“这群人真是今天真是……以前走之前不都会好好处理自己的垃圾吗？”  
经理好脾气地帮忙：“可能太忙了，我看他们最近都慌慌张张的。”  
两人沉默不语地重复着收拾残局的动作，好在垃圾不算多，一两趟就清理完了。

“请问，不对，不好意思，我可以问个问题吗？”短暂的沉默后经理试探地开口。  
“你说。”差点以为遇上新的试探套路，绿茶提高了警惕。  
“请问你是omega吗？”

“？”绿茶手里的背包掉在了地上。  
“不好意思因为总能闻到你身上的一点绿茶味，而你给我感觉不像alpha的样子。”经理的表情有点尴尬，“我只能闻出信息素的味道但由此无法分辨性别，以防万一想确定一下。”  
绿茶的大脑嗡地一下炸开，先不说装B的人没必要暴露自己能闻到信息素这一点，只能闻出气味这个设定，那不是和自己一模一样吗？

“你没听过传闻吗？还有我不像alpha是什么意思？”在脑里整理思路的绿茶顺口接了两句。  
“就是感觉上不像吧……我凭信息素分不清alpha、omega，所以也就是个没有证据的直觉，如果弄错了的话抱歉。对了，你说什么传闻？我其实刚交换过来不久，还不太熟悉环境。”

得，也是个不通八卦的主。

“那你还干了一个月的球队经理？”  
“我本来是想先申请加入球队的，但是正好遇到了你们经理，加上现在腿伤没有愈合，被问要不要先干点活熟悉环境，就过来了。”

还是个天然。

“你是个beta？”  
“是啊。为什么你们总是问我这个问题？我自我介绍的时候说过的啊？”

完全没有明白信息素带来的误会，不愧是天然。

“算了，我其实——”  
“啊不好！”绿茶的自白被经理突如其来的哀嚎打断，“我忘了明早要交高数作业！”  
这事儿是挺大。  
绿茶打开手机，屏幕上显示着22：13，时间实在是吃紧。那边经理已经三两下收拾好背包跑出了体育馆，留下越来越远的一句“不好意思我先走啦——”。

“您不是腿伤没好吗？”绿茶满脸写着懵圈。

******

发现经理是个和自己类似的B后，绿茶对他就有了超乎寻常的好感。

绿茶18年的人生轨迹，从12岁开始散发信息素开始，就一直在莫名其妙的误会中沉浮。偏生周围没有理解自己的人，父母都是beta也感受不到，正好大学到了新的城市，绿茶决定自己去医院做个检查。

医生表情严肃地检查完后满脸轻松：“一切正常，不过是信息素腺体过度发育而已，没有问题。”  
看着绿茶狐疑的眼神，医生贴心地解释：“一般而言有特殊性激素分泌是会影响身体发育的，包括信息素也有AO之分，对少年时期骨架与器官的发育或者肌肉的生长情况造成影响，但你的信息素从分子结构来看不属于任何一类，简单来说就是beta的信息素。你体内没有常见的AO信息素对应的靶器官，所以就现况来看应该影响不大。”

医生喝了口水接着补充道：“其实这种情况不算特别少见，就各医院的现有记录看有万分之六的概率，不过多发于AO的beta子女中，因此在性腺发育初期就可以发现并进行治疗，当然有小半人也会选择不进行处理。”

“如果没有在青春期处理的话？”

“想要彻底根除就只能割掉已经发育成熟的信息素腺体。作为医生我想提醒一句，如果没有在发育前割除的话，对于身体还是有不小的影响的，毕竟发育完善后腺体的体积相当大。另外，至今beta信息素对身体没有负面影响这一点已经可以确认，但鲜少有人在成年后做过割除手术，因此实际上生殖系统发育成熟后beta信息素的突然缺失对于人体的影响还暂不明确。”

“您说这么多就是告诉我只能接受现状了对吗？”

“严格来说，只是应对的话还是有办法的，市面上常用的信息素掩盖剂对beta信息素的效果不好，但是部分公司也推出了对应的掩盖剂，大部分医院都有出售。”

“真的吗？”

“因为是小众人群的药物，所以价格偏贵，当前的价格大概是通常掩盖剂的二十倍，如果经济宽裕的话，倒也是一种选择。”

绿茶暗自想了想市面上本来就贵得要死的掩盖剂的价格，秒怂。  
“好的，谢谢医生。”


	2. Chapter 2

绿茶失魂落魄地走出了医院。  
这一趟检查下来，他心情起起伏伏好几遭。正准备去借咖啡浇愁，推门便在咖啡厅里看到了正要坐下的经理。

像是抓到了救命稻草一般，绿茶快速窜过去坐到了经理对面，刚沾上凳子又觉得场面有些尴尬，四下张望了一圈。  
“我一个人来的。”经理看出绿茶的局促，善解人意地开口。  
绿茶正在担心自己是否占了不该占的座位，听到经理的话这才稍微安下心，张了嘴却不知开口说什么。

“难得在这里碰到朋友，我请你喝杯咖啡吧。”经理笑得依旧如沐春风。  
“哦……哦，谢谢。”可惜满腹心事的绿茶如坐针毡。

点完咖啡后，绿茶目瞪口呆地看着经理开始往咖啡里加入正常人两倍的糖量。“花敬你真不嫌甜吗？”  
姓花名敬的经理又拆了一包糖放进去：“没办法，我喜欢甜食多一点。”  
“那你来喝个毛的咖啡啊？”  
“为了感受生活的苦涩。”  
“？？？”标着“花敬”的好感度条从最高一下子就down到了平均值。

“对了杜青，你那天为什么会特意问我第二性别？”看着默不作声喝黑咖啡的杜青，花敬突然开口。  
“嗯？”杜青咬住纸质吸管前端，从鼻子里挤出一声回复。“不如说我觉得你从小到大被问了不少吧？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“问我怎么知道……这不是肯定的吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“因为你是个有信息素的B啊。”  
“啊？”花敬僵在了原地。

看到花敬毫不掩饰的惊讶，杜青来了兴趣：“你不会真的一直都不知道吧？”  
“我是个beta我怎么可能知道？不对我明明可以闻到信息素来着……等等我是beta我为什么会闻到信息素的味道？”花敬小声地自言自语，显然十分混乱。

“说您是个天然您还真就是个大号天然啊……”杜青小声嘀咕着，打开手机开始挂号。  
“确认一下，火花的花敬意的敬对吧？”  
“是。”  
“身份证带了吗？”  
“带了。”  
“身份证号？”  
“XXXXXXXXXXX，嗯？你问我身份证号做什么？”报完数字后花敬才后知后觉地开始疑惑。  
“检查。”杜青一口喝完已经不烫的咖啡，拽起高个子就往来时的路走。

这天正好有时间的还是同一个医生。

医生意味深长地看着花敬身后的“陪同家属”，把四个小时前的话又大致复述了一遍，“不过你这个情况属于腺体没有过分过度发育的类型，信息素浓度比正常的低了超过95%，加上你相对同样案例的人来说，对信息素敏感程度更低，综上原因，你并闻不到自己的信息素。”说完医生又忍不住笑开，“鉴于信息素属于自身分泌的外激素，有一部分人本来也无法闻到。不过你竟然到现在才意识到一点，也算是厉害了。”

“哈哈，因为没有人告诉过我。”花敬跟着小了几声，不自在地挠挠额角。

“不不不你周围多少人都在拐弯抹角地提示你你别当人不存在啊！”杜青在心里咆哮。“还有这也不是什么值得自豪的事你到底在不好意思个什么鬼？”  
为了维持正常人的形象，最后杜青还是选择了老老实实带着新晋同路人一起离开了诊室。

“真神奇。”回到原来那家就近的咖啡厅后，花敬看着检查报告，露出小学生看物理实验室表情。  
坐他对面的杜青突然有些暴躁：“万分之六的概率也还好吧，再说了这又不是什么好事。”

“也不算什么坏事吧？”  
“那是你对空气太不敏感了。”杜青凉凉地接口。  
“嗯？我的确不太能闻到弱的信息素来着。”  
“算了。”  
“但是我一直很喜欢你信息素的气味，像我最喜欢的很淡的龙井。”  
“等等？”  
“我喜欢茶的味道但是又不习惯喝苦的东西，那种泡得很淡龙井正好有一点甜，所以我很喜欢喝。”  
“我不是在说后一句谢谢。”  
“我一直很喜欢你，有什么问题吗？”  
“你突然漏掉了什么重要的关键词？”  
“没漏吧，我喜欢你啊。”

花敬选手A了上去。  
杜青选手受到了重击。

杜青非常懵。

在荒诞的误会中过了六年，偶然在球队里找到了以为同病相怜的人，却是个大型天然。

“你也给我苦恼一下啊……”杜青痛苦地掩面。  
“苦恼什么？”花敬很是疑惑。

看到这位经理一脸的天真无邪，杜青更痛苦了。这货一直被当成装B的O，自然周围贴心的人会刻意照顾他的感受，至于有心要搞事情的，杜青从指缝中瞄了一眼对面人高马大的家伙，多半都被这各种意义上战斗力不俗的天然堵回去了吧。

而在这之前，还有一个没能闪避的平A要处理。  
“我喜欢你。”花敬用“今天天气真好”的语气说出了告白的台词。  
杜青捋了一下思路，冷静下来：“你是不是还喜欢咱队长，还有副队？”  
“对，还有队里的其他人。”  
“很好，你行。”杜青今天的心情又多大起大落了一遭。  
“？”花敬脸色很是无辜，拿起手机晃晃，“要再喝一杯咖啡吗？”

杜青：？？？

花先生躺回椅背上：“答谢你带我去医院。对了，挂号费多少来着？”说着坐直上身打开APP，抬头等杜青回复。  
“倒也不必，检查费不算太贵，打CUBA*的单日补贴也比这多。”  
“唔……好吧。”花敬沉吟半秒后放弃了坚持，“既然这样，明天晚训后我们吃个晚饭如何？西门外的湘菜馆还是烧烤？”  
“俩人大晚上的吃什么湘菜？”杜青皱眉。  
花敬闻言愉快地笑开：“那就烧烤，就这么定了。”

“？？？”被离谱的选项带跑了节奏，杜青想倒回五秒前给自己一巴掌清醒清醒，那边擅自下了结论的人已经低头掏出手机预订付款一条龙了。

“对了，”没等杜青开口，花敬想起什么似的晃晃脑袋，“教练说明天全部时间都练体能，让大家做好心理准备。”  
“那还吃个什么？”  
“没关系我们可以晚点晃悠过去，我特意晚订了一个小时。”  
“那么晚出去寝室门禁怎么办？”  
“我刚转过来的时候寝室安排出了点问题，所以我干脆住的学校外面。”  
“你是OK了我呢？”  
“当然是先住我那里啊。”

花大侠见招拆招，杜小将节节败退。

Q大不禁止外宿——或者说就算禁止外宿可能也不会有大学闲到每天晚上在宿舍查寝。隔日杜青真的拉着训练完后瘫成咸鱼的杜青去了烧烤店。

晚饭吃得不多，训练又重，休息一小时后杜青愈发觉得想吃夜宵，花敬适时地把菜单递过去。

胃在快乐地催促着双手选中下一个菜，大脑却在疯狂为今晚摄入地油盐和热量哀嚎。矛盾中杜青点完一两个肉和几份蔬菜食物，叫了服务员。  
“请稍等。”花敬拿过菜单，大手一挥又勾了一堆，才让服务员准备上菜。  
“点这么多吃不完你兜着走啊？”杜青瞟了一眼，新点的大半是自己爱吃的食物，顿时胃和大脑的战争硝烟味更浓了。  
“我房间有冰箱和微波炉，的确方便打包，不过咱俩这点东西不至于吃不完吧？”  
“您能有点在大晚上控制饮食的意识吗？”  
花敬一脸真诚地把锅直接扣回去：“我平时不太吃的，这不是想谢谢你嘛。”  
杜青痛苦地捂住脸：“这锅我不背，真的。”

都是年轻人，轮到双周周一早上又恰好没课，两人免不了开了两瓶啤酒。  
“我酒量很好的。”花敬信誓旦旦，自信满满先吹了半瓶。  
“行吧。”杜青抿了一口啤酒，他酒量一般，所以大部分场合为了避免自己喝醉都直接推说自己完全不能喝。

半小时后，尴尬地一个人吃着满桌菜的杜青只想打人。  
号称自己酒量很好的花某人，喝完半瓶酒之后放下一句“我怎么有点困”就靠在椅背上直接睡了过去，杜青试图叫醒对方，戳几下纹丝不动，摇两圈稳如泰山。

在杜青以为自己需要打包食物并且带着对面的大号行李去宾馆凑合一晚的时候，花敬悠悠醒转：“几点了？”  
“十一点。”杜青咬牙切齿。  
“这么晚了？”花敬一脸吃惊，又看看只吃了不到1/3的菜，“我们竟然才吃这么点？”  
“纠正一下，只有我在吃谢谢，”杜青有些抓狂地拿过花敬手里地啤酒瓶，“你是把大脑睡掉了吗？”  
“你在说什么呢，大脑怎么可能睡得掉？”花敬一脸严肃。

您真行。  
杜青气结。

醒来且不喝酒的花敬战斗力比杜青想象中要高，两人迅速扫荡完了剩下的食物——除了只被喝掉了半瓶加一口的两瓶啤酒——回到了花敬的住处。

“新的洗漱用品我放在洗手间的洗衣机上了，我房间不大，只有一张床，我今天打地铺好了。”吹了一路凉风，花敬终于完全清醒过来。  
“不用，不介意的话我睡沙发就可以。”仅仅两个标间大小的住处，却放了一条长沙发，在房间里显得格格不入。  
“对脊椎不好的。”  
没想到会收到这样的回复，杜青一时愣住：“……你这是哪里来的老妈子吗？就一晚上而已，行了就这么定了，我可以先去洗澡吗？好困。”  
“不介意的话，可以穿我的睡衣，在洗手间门口的篮子里。”花敬不擅长争辩和在小事上坚持，抬手指着洗手间的方向。

杜青神清气爽地洗完澡出来后，在床边看到了打完地铺后就地睡着的花敬。

得，不愧是行动派。

“但是您还没洗漱啊朋友。”躺上床侧头看着花敬的睡脸，杜青忍不住想道。

******

CUBA：Chinese University Basketball Association（中国大学生篮球联赛）


	3. Chapter 3

“校队柳下惠”和“装B的Omega”睡了一晚的消息不知为何传得飞快，杜青惊讶于同学们灵通的消息，却不知道早上9点半两个疑似AO组合的大男生从校外居民区并肩走向校园这一幕的冲击度。

“你太行了。”杜青的Alpha好友没有闻出丝毫信息素的变化，夸张地皱眉：“beta还好说，和一个O睡了一晚竟然无事发生，你俩是吃了抑制剂还是你真的这么拼？”  
“上次我和我女朋友一起在家躺着看电影，结果因为情绪激动，她被诱导发情了，我及时抱住她临时标记才没有出什么大事。”另一位好友面无表情地撒着狗粮。  
“……”杜青在犹豫要不要扔出新的体检报告，这场闹剧持续了半年多，事到如今他也不确定究竟是将错就错还是澄清事实比较能解决问题了——看起来自己这个设定也算半个稀有动物。

“我俩没睡一起。”杜青最后只模棱两可地给出了算是实话的回复，收获了一串揶揄的眼神。

由于Alpha与Omega信息素的特殊性，尚未标记的Alpha与Omega如果长时间置于对方信息素浓度偏高的环境时，都会有不同程度的诱导发情，至少需要对腺体的临时标记才能缓解。所以发生什么先不论，假如“Alpha”杜青真的与Omega同床共枕一夜的话，信息素丝毫不改变是几乎不可能的。

可是大好的机会，为什么我竟然不想借机解释？被突如其来问到与花敬的关系时，杜青不知如何开口。

******

杜青在花敬家的夜晚过得并不踏实，后半夜的时候，他从被一堆小鬼压得踹不过气的噩梦中惊醒。  
大冬天的感受到莫名其妙的热度，杜青差点以为自己发烧了，但环绕自己的大麦气味提醒他事情不这么简单。

花敬大概是不习惯地铺，半夜迷迷糊糊醒过来，起身就裹着被子上了床继续睡，完全没意识到单人床上还有另一个大号物件。

挤是真的挤。花敬不大的呼吸声却在杜青耳中无限放大。“还好我们都是Beta。”杜青在床上剩下的狭窄空间里尝试翻身失败后，叹了口气。

杜青尽量蹑手蹑脚起身，从床尾绕下床。脚刚沾地，大个子男生梦呓着翻了个身，杜青不知为何做贼心虚般一个哆嗦，浑身冷汗。  
尽管没有AO之间的副作用，杜青仍没来由地觉得被褥里的信息素气味难以忽视。为了尽可能减小影响，杜青用贴身的上衣盖住枕头，又在自己和被褥之间隔了一层外套，这才艰难地再次睡过去。好在第二天早上花敬迟迟没有醒过来，足够让杜青换上衣服假装无事发生。

“你怎么了？认床吗？”花敬伸个懒腰，打着哈欠问无精打采的杜青。  
“有点。”万幸花先生没意识到自己突然睡在了床上这件事，杜青不敢多说，顺着对方的话含糊地回答。

“下次来的时候要把被子带过来吗？听说这样会好一点。”  
“带什么被子啊？扛着这玩意儿过来住，我大脑是有什么毛病吗？”好歹留宿了一晚，杜青忍住不接着吐槽收留了自己的人，“倒是你赶紧洗漱吧，这里到教室差不多20分钟，你还有10分钟可以洗漱换衣服。”  
“都九点了？”一听时间花敬头毛都要炸起来，翻身就跑向洗手间，“我马上就好请稍等一下！”

******

“杜青！”  
面对损友们无尽的调侃时，最不应该出现的人冒了出来。

两个好友不约而同吹了一声口哨，捏住杜青的肩膀往前推。

我可去了你们的吧。  
杜青一个趔趄，转头对两人怒目而视，只收到两句异口同声的“他干的”。  
谁干的我还不知道吗？刚刚你俩绝对都动手了吧？!  
还没来得及找损友的碴，另一个主人公就走近了：“我买的火锅原料到了，今晚要来吃吗？”

不好我有点心动。杜青大脑里天人交战，拒绝的一方就要撑不住，杜青赶紧回头看着损友的脸以坚定心智。  
“还有，虽然昨天没能用上，但今天晚课之后，可以试试在被炉里写作业。”  
对面的损友眼中漏出了羡慕的光，杜青大脑里拒绝的念头彻底倒戈。

“没问题我一定去。”被炉这种黑科技，南方冬天谁不用谁智障。更何况，早上插的旗，中午也该  
回收了。

******

好友“知趣”地悄悄离开，留下两人并肩走向食堂。

“……”沉默中杜青忍不住开始寻找尬聊的话题。“你怎么想起来找我了？”说完杜青不禁嫌弃自己没话找话的水平。  
“我觉得咱俩可以努力拉近一下关系，”花敬顿了一下，“作为朋友那种。”  
杜青挫败地开口：“读空气的问题先不论，你是真的不知道尴尬两个字怎么写的吗？”  
“我知道，两个字下面的部首都是尢。”  
“？？？”对话正好因为近在眼前的食堂而中断。

Q大食堂人多座少，两个人打完饭决定直接去食堂外的走廊凑合坐着解决午餐。冬日室外寒意颇重，即使是难得的晴天，愿意出大厅吹冷风的人也不算多，长长的走廊上只有零星几个人影。

“我能问个问题吗？”没吃几口花敬突然开口。  
“说。”  
“你为什么之前总盯着我呢？”  
杜青猛地抬头，几乎要打翻膝盖上的餐盘：“你说什么？”你竟然是知道的吗？  
“我高中时期总有一些Omega朋友喜欢盯着我，有一个还曾经特意私下和我告白，告诉我说会永远支持我，”花敬露出苦恼的表情，“所以我才以为你也是这样。”  
“等等等等，你说人和你告白？”杜青敏锐地抓住了话里的某个重点。  
“难道不是吗？”  
当然不是。猜到大半的杜青不知怎么和这位不食人间烟火的天然解释，揉了揉太阳穴：“那你是怎么回应的？”  
“因为不知道怎么拒绝所以我谢谢了她。”  
真是神一般的跨频道对话。“然后她就高兴地走了？”  
“你太厉害了，这也能猜到？我没大明白为什么被拒绝了会高兴，不过这大概不算坏事？”  
“不算坏事，也没有任何问题，除了你的脑袋。”

对于杜青莫名其妙的嘲讽花敬不以为意，还在纠结着最初的话题：“那，到底是为什么呢？”  
“还用说吗当然是因为你的信息素——”杜青说到一半开始心虚，有信息素的人多了去了，真装Beta的AO也不是没有，至少队里那么多Alpha，就自己一个人这么盯着一个疑似Omega的男人看，这理由着实有些说不过去。

“为什么会变成这种怎么解释都很奇怪的场面？”杜先生拿着筷子陷入沉思，手里的筷子摇摇欲坠。

对方沉默下来，花敬也不急着催促，一口一口地吃着饭，不时看一眼快成雕像的杜青。

“……青？”出神中似乎听到有人叫自己的名字，杜青一个激灵，筷子“铛”的掉在地上。  
膝盖上的餐盘限制了发挥，花敬试图挽回一下却没捞住，顺势起身放下餐盘，回食堂内帮忙取了双筷子。

“玄德，请。”花敬单手拿着筷子，行了个不伦不类的屈膝礼。  
“您是想让我说今天风太大手僵了还是想让我回您一个鞠躬礼？”  
“都不用，先吃饭吧，快凉了。”花敬指自己几乎空了的餐盘，“你是有什么心事吗？可以找我聊聊的。”

“你就是我最大的心事谢谢。”杜青没好意思说出口，三两下扒完饭菜，“走吧该回教室了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUBA：Chinese University Basketball Association（中国大学生篮球联赛）


	4. Chapter 4

花先生说话算话，自当日起便时不时地邀请杜青去自己公寓蹭被炉。被年初依然格外紧密的魔法攻击折磨得苦不堪言后，杜青次次欣然前往，在花敬的建议下甚至在对方公寓放置了自己的被褥和生活用品。借用杜青室友的话，“颇有几分乐不思蜀的味道。”

杜先生对于白住别人房间很是不好意思，几度想要给花敬打钱，奈何对方头铁就是不收。“要不你给我讲讲高数吧。”被拒收了几次后，杜青收到了这样的回复。  
杜青这才想起询问对方的学院和以前的学校。Q大是所综合性大学，交流项目也颇多，花敬正好选的是L大与Q大的联培项目，由于腿伤休学了半学期，刚复学就到了Q大，因此不仅学业吃紧，在两个学校也的确没两个熟人。

“高数太难了。”花敬哭丧着脸。  
“这是你们院必修课吧？”  
“我一文科生，何必要拿这玩意儿来为难我？”  
“你一文科生，何必想不开要学地科？第二小题这里不太对，这个函数在x=0不可微，所以你后面的推论都有问题。你可以重新推一遍，不行的话我再给你讲。”  
“啊————”花敬趴在桌子上试图装死蒙混过关。

******

早春的寒意退得很快，被炉很快从不开火，到撤去被子彻底被当成普通的桌子用。只是被炉旁的人数渐渐固定为了偶数，除了平日书本翻页的声音，以及假期火锅的咕嘟声以外，桌旁聊天声响起的频率也逐渐高了起来。

据花敬说，自己腿伤恢复得不错，医生称暑假复查ok的话就可以试着回球场了。  
“想和你打配合。”花先生含情脉脉。  
杜青一手拦住花敬的眼神攻击：“那经理的活你打算推给谁？两边都顾的话课业怎么办？你前两年课程表都不轻松。”  
“队长说他女朋友愿意，到他毕业为止都ok。”  
“天啊这是什么好人？”  
“对吧！我也觉得！”  
下任经理就这样在自己不所知的情况下，被发了两张好人卡。

“说来我竟然忘问了，你平时打什么位置？多半是5号（中锋）吧？”既然花敬即将回到球场，就免不了谈到篮球的话题。  
“和你一样，1号（控球后卫）。”  
“？？？”  
“教我打球的教练说，我有这样的个子，不在上线靠身高欺负一下对手可惜了。”  
“你还有1分钟的时间可以组织一下你的语言。”  
“哈哈哈不好意思我开玩笑的，我以前队内有更高更壮的人，所以我的确需要视情况会打各个位置。平时更多是打大前。”  
这个答案勉强合格。杜青放下了撸起来的袖子。

如花敬所说，就算下学期可以打球，一方面旧伤会给运动时的发挥带来诸多限制，另一方面现在队里的阵容几乎已是最佳状态，“大概只能当当陪练了吧。”  
面对说话的人欠儿了吧唧的表情，杜青在安慰和攻击之间几度摇摆，抬起了手臂。  
“不过我还可以当你三个月的经理兼啦啦队员。”花敬对即将来临的危机视而不见，甚至不怕死地用手臂比了个大大的心。  
杜青被气笑了：“我刚认识你的时候可不知道你这么贫。”  
“后悔吗？”  
“还行。上了两个多月的贼船，现在想后悔也骑虎难下不是？”

“……”  
不大的房间里安静了一瞬，沉默使空气中竟飘出了几分暧昧。杜青干咳一声，强行转移了话题：“明天早上要交的高数作业你是不是还没写完？”  
“离晚上11点还有13小时，可以暂时让我忘掉这件事吗？”  
“今晚有训练，算上来回路程和训练时间，以及你可能忘掉了的午饭晚饭，我觉得你只有7小时不到了。”  
花敬捂住头就差在地上翻滚：“师傅！我错了请别念了师傅！”

******

对于男篮队员来说，下半学期的重头戏莫过于大学生联赛了。

Q大男篮内线本就强势，可惜去年因为外线选手集体毕业，夺分能力骤然下滑，错失了冠军的宝座。今年多了杜青这么个优秀的控卫，半年内新的阵容迅速磨合成型，终于从G大手中抢回了奖杯。

队长白林是个慢热的小前锋，第一小节手感不好，屡投不进。在对方迅猛的攻击下，5分钟不到Q大硬是落后了9分。  
“需要休息吗？”去年在后半场整个上线便是被G大突然的调整打乱了节奏，最后五分钟没保住比分。见状教练连忙叫了暂停。  
“不用……不……请至少让我先打完这小节再下吧。”  
队长如此坚持，教练也不愿多说：“对面擅长快攻，那么我们先切回2-3联防，放慢进攻节奏，把重心落在防守上，先找回感觉再反击。杜青你今天可能得打全场，没问题吧？”  
“我尽力。”盯防的队员防守非常积极，杜青接过花敬递来的水，喘着气喝了一口。  
“想要防住你，对面体力消耗也不小。如果实在吃力，等他被换下去的时候你跟着休息半节。”  
“好的。”哨声响起，暂停结束。

第一节结束时，分差被控制在了10。第二节后半，休息了半场的杜青和白林重回赛场，在反复的拉锯中把分差缩小到了4。  
白林逐渐找回了手感，但对面防守力度并未减轻，到第四节开始之前，Q大仍落后两分，好在球权在这方。  
“你俩尽管投。”休息时教练对杜青和白林道，“丢了算咱中锋的。”  
正喝水的中锋被这个玩笑呛得不轻：“教练您这可太不人道了！”  
“那就算我的吧。”教练笑着接过话，“总之，最后一节战术上没什么变化的了，放开打，对面板凳不深，首发几乎都打了全场，这么大的体力消耗差，如果抢分还抢不过，可就说不过去了啊。”  
“是！”

杜青在第四小节一个飒爽三分，开场反超。  
场下Q大球迷尖叫出声：“杜青NB！！！”  
“篮下还没人你也真敢投。”换防时白林和他击了个掌。  
“哈哈哈教练不是说了不进算他的吗？”  
接下来10分钟内双方陷入了拉锯状态，只是这次G大成了追分的一方。直到最后五分钟，面对体力明显下滑的对手，白林连续爆发，屡次突破拉开了分数，最终一个压哨球把比分定在了97：89。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”欢呼声随着终场哨声响起。  
“列队了。”白林用拳头顶了顶杜青。  
“啊……哦。”杜青低头注视自己的手，又转身望向教练席，大脑轻飘飘的，竟没什么实感。  
花敬从教练席走进球场，拉住还在待机状态的杜青的手。

在空中晃晃悠悠的思绪突然找回了重力。

赛场上为了过度避免影响观众，Alpha队员都需要喷抑制剂再上场。只是大部分外用抑制剂作用机制是降低Omega受体的感度——尤其是后半场，球员们打到兴起时——对杜青而言效果实在欠佳。一片混杂的尖锐气味中，不算浓的大麦气味渐渐靠近，停在了离自己最近的位置。

同来人一起列队，和G大队员鞠躬敬礼后，杜青侧头：“还不放手吗？”  
“这可是咱们冠军队员的手，我自然要抓紧机会多握一会儿。”  
“冠军队员”顿时失笑，抽出手冲花敬肩膀锤了一拳：“得了啊。”

******

“大家辛苦了！”教练提高了声音示意大家集合，“今天大家都很不容易，赛后总结我们就留到下次训练再做。今天就先休息一下，晚上没有安排吧？都ok的话，晚上六点一起去学校西门外的烤肉店聚个餐庆祝一下吧。”  
“教练请客吗？”人群中冒出了微妙的问句。  
“对哦，教练请客！”  
“教练！”

“请，我请还不行吗？”被无端压榨的工具人教练苦笑一声，“算了，今天我高兴，晚上都给我准时到啊！”

“好！！！”


	5. Chapter 5

一群人浩浩荡荡进了烤肉店，成功坐满了店里最长的可拼接长桌。  
菜单被先推到了教练和白林面前，两人分别接过菜单，随手圈了几个菜之后递回给众人：“你们先点吧。”  
“谢谢教练/队长！”队员们也不客气，轮流开始选自己喜欢的食材。

“对了！这家店饮料出新品了有人想试试吗？”不知何时讨论声开始响起。  
“你是说那几款鸡尾酒吗？”  
“鸡尾酒？烤肉的时候？不如说你们确定要喝酒？”  
“有什么不好，赢了球，明天还是周末。”

大家把目光投向教练。  
“看我做什么？”突然被投以多注视线，教练不习惯地抖抖肩膀，“我都说了请客了还能收回不成？”  
“哦！”短暂的欢呼声后是群魔乱舞，“我点这个！”“那我要这个！”

“杜青呢？”  
“啊？……我不能喝来着。”杜青下意识应到。  
“没关系，有酒精度不高的类型。”  
“不……不用——”杜青接连的推诿没能阻止队友的手速，“就点这个吧！经理呢？”  
“我随意，和杜青一样的就行。”  
“哦~”起哄的人们意味深长地把尾音拖得老长，还带拐弯儿的，“经理，和杜青一样，点好了。”

“你们到底在哦个什么玩意儿啊？”托损友的福渐渐意识到气氛不对的杜青按住自己太阳穴。  
花敬反应异常迅速：“青？你不舒服吗？”  
“不……没。”杜青一瞬间觉得自己更头疼了。

******

菜品陆续被摆上来，大家一边吃一边三三两两地聊着天。人数比较多所以鸡尾酒迟迟没有上来，众人先就着免费的茶水意思性地互敬了一杯。  
杜青灌了一杯茶，突然想起上一次的饭馆奇遇，戳了戳身侧的人：“你这酒量呆会儿能行吗？”  
花先生没来由地自信满满：“我酒量挺好啊？”  
“得了吧，”杜青闭上眼，“你要一睡不醒我可不负责把你背回去。”  
“叫醒我不就行了吗？”  
“我又不是没试过。”杜青降低了音量。  
周围的声音过于嘈杂，花敬凑了过来：“什么？”  
“没事。你要是觉得不行了我可以帮你喝一点，别逞能。”  
“好的，谢谢。”花敬眯起眼睛笑得十分标准。

烤肉的店家十分实在，不多时给每人端上了300 ml的大杯子。见状能喝的和能起哄的人都坐不住了：“教练，先说两句？”  
被迫营业的教练给大家花式道完贺后，队长也惨遭毒手，一口喝了四分之一。  
“太狠了吧……”杜青闻着逐渐弥漫开的酒精味，开始担心自己能不能安全回寝室。

“…………”  
“你们看我做什么？”还没感慨完白林的遭遇，杜青警觉地对上好事者虎视眈眈的视线。

“今天咱们mvp不说点什么吗？”  
“不说也行，喝就是了！”  
“喝就是了！”大家纷纷开始复读。  
显然大家想要的不是煽情而是搞事。前面两人都喝了，杜青一个一年级的也不好意思再拒绝，一言不发给自己灌了半杯。

“喔！可以嘛！”起哄声响起，人们开始挑选下一个受害者。

杜青忿忿地瞟了一眼花敬。这个时候“Omega”的挡箭牌可真好用。尽管迫害完首发之后，大家直接开始随机挑选受害者了，但都很有默契地绕开了花敬。  
“哈哈哈”偏偏这个人还毫无自觉。  
队友挑选的鸡尾酒酒味不大，苏打的气泡感盖住了其余可能刺激的味道。然而酒味大不大是一回事，上不上头就是另一回事了。  
“花敬！”一边迫害队友一边烤着肉，晚饭也逐渐到了尾声。杜青拿起对方一口没动的杯子，“敬你一杯！”  
花敬也不在意杜先生是不小心拿错了还是单纯不想自己多喝，自然地拿走了杜青的半杯酒：“敬你。”  
两人轻轻碰杯，各自把自己的饮料一饮而尽。

“他们——”有注意到这一幕的队员想说点什么，被身侧的人用眼神止住。

喧哗与打闹中，花敬安静地凑近杜青的耳朵。

“我有点……困。”  
“您现在可别困！你要再睡着我可懒得等你！”一口气灌了一杯酒，杜青觉得自己多少也有点发热。“反正也差不多吃完了，要不我先送你回去？”  
“也……行……”花敬眼皮一耷，眼看就要合上。  
杜青连忙把昏昏欲睡的人拽起来，捞上外套就往外拉：“不好意思我带着经理先撤了！”

“哇他俩到底什么时候在一起的？”  
“这俩搞起来的速度也太快了。”  
“我比较担心咱经理，干柴烈火的没问题吧？”  
“人小俩口干点啥不挺正常吗？”  
“干什么柴？”  
“一对喝醉了酒的AO，一起回去不是干柴烈火是什么？”  
“杜青说他不喝酒，所以我给他点的无酒精鸡尾酒啊。”

“——嗯？”  
“——嗯？”

******

春日的晚风不算冷，但两人都只穿了一件短袖，被拽出大门后，花敬总算睁开了眼睛。  
“咱们这是去哪儿？”  
“回去。”  
“回哪儿啊？”  
“回你家啊不然呢。”  
“你也要来吗？”  
“……这取决于我还能不能准时赶回寝室——你真的没有偷偷喝酒？虽然一时冲动让你喝了小半杯的确是我的错……”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“这时候就别用笑糊弄过去了行吗？”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“我错了明知道你酒量渣成这样还给你灌这玩意儿我活该行了吧。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
“……”

花先生虽然看起来精神不甚清醒，好歹路还是能走的，至少不需要把大个子拖回住处，杜青松了一口气。  
“钥匙。”  
“我不是给过你一把吗？”花敬好奇地反问，一边乖乖拿出钥匙。  
“不好意思，看来我也有点迷糊了。”杜青打开门，把钥匙还给对方。

“啊……不想动了……”花敬扑倒在床上，假装自己是个人偶。  
真看不下去。“起来了，至少先去好好洗漱吧朋友……”  
“我是个不会动的抱枕。”  
“行行行，抱枕先生，您先坐起来，等收拾好您自己再变回去可以吗？”大概是酒精作用，杜青觉得自己不仅脾气变好了，连话也多了起来。  
“可我好像喝得有点多……”  
花敬的语气甚至带了两分委屈，罪恶感唰地涌上始作俑者心头。“对不起。”  
“我没事的，不如说是你的话喝多少我都可以。”  
“既然如此就先听话去洗漱行吗？”  
“不行。”花敬稍稍起身，把床边的人一并带倒，“好困。”

我可能真的醉得不轻。  
杜青发现自己并没有多想起来。“反正我也醉了不想动。”

******

我到底喝了多少才会接那么暧昧的话？  
洗漱后杜青坐在沙发上，犹豫自己是该跑路还是叫醒还在睡的某人。  
“罢了，跑得了和尚跑不了庙。”男生站起身走到床边，“起床了，今天是周日没错，可你也太能睡了吧？”  
“嗯？”大个子把自己裹进被子，“反正没课又停训练了，再睡一会不是挺好吗？”  
“好什么好——阿嚏——”  
听到喷嚏声的花敬紧张地坐起来：“你感冒了吗？”

托某人的福，直到早上醒过来才发现一晚上没盖被子。杜青从床头柜随手抽出纸巾：“问题不大，倒是你，竟然一点没事。”这算什么？笨蛋是不会感冒的吗？  
“我为什么会感冒？——对哦，我记得我晚上睡觉的时候忘了盖被子，你帮我盖上的吗？谢谢。”  
虽然是今早的事。“不用，您先起床我这边就谢天谢地了。”

“那我先去洗澡了。”花敬从床边翻出家居服换上。  
“这人到底是真的还是假天然……”没有人提到昨晚两人“乘醉”的发言与行动，杜青松了一口气的同时又觉得怅然若失。

******

无趣的是，杜先生和花先生剩下的周末有一半是在作业中度过的——作为新生，忙于课业也实属无奈。  
而损友们的想法总是比较跳跃的。“你俩发展得怎样啊？”周一课前，好友带着好事的诡异笑容发问。  
“什么怎么样？”  
“当然是你和经理啊！”  
“周末吗？肝了一天作业，毕竟周六我们都忙着比赛和庆祝了。”  
“你这人怎么回事？大好的拉进关系的机会，你就拿来写作业？”朋友一脸恨铁不成钢。  
“不然呢？”正好上课铃声响起，疲于解释的杜先生打开课本假装无事发生。

******

在杜青从花敬奇妙的钝感中理出头绪之前，论文与考试的轮番轰炸便迅速到来。假期，很快开始了。

“你什么时候回家啊？”考完最后一门的杜青躺在长沙发上百无聊赖地刷手机。  
“我明天还有最后的考试，您就已经开始聊假期的话题了吗？”  
“难道这不是不同系的友人间的固定展开吗？”  
“这么无情的常驻项目我可以不要么……”花敬合上书，“晚饭只有泡面了，你是在这里吃还是去食堂？”  
“我来吧，你复习也好休息也好，真再让你准备这个我就太魔鬼了。”  
“青你人也太好了！”  
“求您别在这当口上演潸然泪下的戏码行吗？”杜青恶狠狠地撕开包装。

******

当然，正好两人暑假都不打算回家，这便是后话了。

花敬对此多少有些怨念，“虽然假期能见到你也很好啦，可是还是好想我父母……”  
“你倒是回啊。”杜青面无表情。  
“我父母去旅游了，加上我也要去医院复查——”  
“你不回家的理由我听说八百遍了，我是在让你闭嘴谢谢。”  
“嗯？是吗？”  
“是。”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
“…………”  
“你怎么不说话了？”空气突然降温，杜青从手机中抬起头。  
“是你说的闭嘴呀。”  
“抱歉我只是想说换个话题……明天复查我陪你去吧。”他这才发现自己方才的发言颇有点无理取闹的味道。  
“谢谢！为表感谢晚饭你点菜如何！”  
“您这样不计前嫌我总觉得自己十分无情无义。”  
“为什么？”  
“……好了晚上吃什么？”在吃饭的问题上，杜先生不是个擅长选择的人，于是他把问句又抛了回去。  
“考完试当然是要去吃火锅！”花先生当机立断，在一秒钟内轻松解决了问题。


	6. Chapter 6

花敬的腿伤比想象中恢复得好，“本来也不算特别严重，伤处处理及时加上保养也不错，至少继续打球问题不大。”难得有乖乖听医嘱养伤的运动系小孩，医生很是欣慰，扶着眼镜无比慈祥。  
“谢谢医生。”花敬很喜欢这个不知理由但总是笑眯眯的医生，道谢得真情实感。

“恭喜。”一走出诊室，杜青便开口祝贺。  
“那要去打球吗？”  
“哈？”  
“医生不说我可以打球了嘛，太久没碰球，手好痒。”  
“一学期没见你打，真看不出来你瘾这么大。”  
“说什么呢，我正是为了能尽情玩才忍住不打的啊。”  
“好有道理的样子……”

两人迅速抱球到了学校篮球场。  
“一对一了解一下？”热身后花敬运着球挑衅地开口。  
“……”内线选手搞后卫事情您也真好意思。“来就来！”不过找上门的球，不打白不打。

胜负结果并不出人意料。尽管并没有人计算进球数，但杜青明显落了下风。  
“……刚过恢复期状态就这么好，我岂不是下学期开学就该被踢出首发了。”  
“您可别开这种玩笑，现在咱外线就全靠你和队长输出，您真跑路了这责任我怎么担当得起？”  
“话是这么说，今年内线又毕业了一波，你这体格和水平绝对能和学长们争一争首发。”  
“您谬赞了——啊疼——为什么打我？”花敬捂住被突然袭击的脑袋。  
杜青拧了拧收回的手腕：“你语气太欠打了。”

******

杜青不回家的理由和花敬很类似——老杜先生今年因公去了德国，带家属出差的那种，小杜同学自然没有什么回家的必要。  
南方高校暑假长到令人发指，每天光打球和窝在家看比赛也不是个事。“想找点事干吗？”复查后的半周后，从背后传来了这样的问句。  
“虽然去球场也不错，不过这一周我还是想有一点点别的消遣。”杜青缩在沙发上懒得回头。  
身后的人把手机举到杜青前方：“是志愿者啦志愿者——学校后天起有参观活动，现在在征集志愿者，有兴趣吗？”

有，当然有，再没有头顶怕不是要长蘑菇了。  
沙发上的咸鱼蹭地坐直：“链接给我。”

Q大今年新增了面向中小学生的数个夏令营，由于项目较新日期又在假期，志愿者紧缺，报名的两位男生理所当然地被分到了同一项苦力活。“场地布置就交给你们了，具体内容我已经和你们另一位搭档说了，具体就听他的吧。”学姐指着不远处的男生，递给两人志愿者手册后转去安排剩下的任务。  
“居然有三个人……不是说人手不足吗？”  
“这次活动还蛮大的，”杜青翻着手册，“不然也不会现在还临时补加志愿者的征募通知，貌似咱们负责的是计划里额外多出的一个团，地点和大部队稍微有些不一样，所以我们要搬的东西应该不少。”  
“喔——”花敬的感慨被来人打断。  
“你好，我是高飞，这四天我们会一起负责场地布置和一部分物资分配工作。请问——？“  
“杜青，这是花敬。”  
“刚刚学姐大致和我说了这次的内容，我们今天的任务只有把衣服旗帜和一些杂物搬到对应的地点而已。因为并没有具体时间的要求，加上现在也快到午饭时间了，可能在下午开始合理一些。请问两位下午几点比较合适？当然如果想现在就搬运的话我可以。”高飞留着利落的短发，个头比起花敬差了点但在人群里依然算个杆，可能和本人背挺得笔直也有不小的关系。  
“午饭后，两点就可以，如果你有别的时间安排的话，严格来说一点半之后我们时间都很自由。”花敬和杜青对视了一眼，表示这边不是问题。  
“这边也一样，既然如此两点直接在库房集合吧——库房的具体位置在手册最后一页，有别的问题的话我们再联系如何？”说着高飞拿出手机。  
“OK。”交换完联系方式，两人目送着他离开。

“这孩子……走之前的表情是在笑吗？”花敬语气犹豫。  
“废话，普通的出于礼节的笑……吧——虽然不太明显。”虽然礼数周到，但男生的表情变化幅度实在有些小。  
“不过我总觉他有些脸熟，为什么呢？”  
“在脸熟之前，你也是一年级叫什么‘这孩子’啊你……”

******

高飞是个颇严谨的人，虽然自称“大致了解”工作内容，但从工作部署到时间计划都有相当周密的准备。杜青和花敬也就乐得听指挥当不动脑的人体起重机。

对杜青来说，志愿者绝对能算比球队舒适许多的工作环境。篮球校队这类云集了高体能人群的地方，Alpha比例比起大街高了一大截——队友人好是一回事，信息素外露不可控又是另一回事。“同为Alpha接收器对Alpha信息素的气味敏感度会下降，除非有人特意增加信息素中部分性外激素的含量，那会互相影响到对方的激素分泌情况，否则Alpha之间就气味本身而言是不会相互影响的。”医生在解释杜青特殊的体质是，顺便解答了他“为什么只有我觉得周围的气味很浓”的疑问，“Omega之间同理，而你一方面不存在这种‘同类保护’机制，另一方面你信息素敏感度也偏高，所以要么动手术，要么就只能等着自己逐渐习惯这种生活了。”

考虑到可能存在的“不良反应”，会接待客人的志愿者，往往不会是Alpha或者Omega。这次也是因为实在缺人手，加上只分发物品接触不算多，某些闻名的“Alpha”和已经有了风声的“Omega”才通过了面试。即使如此，绝大部分的分发工作仍然是由高飞完成。两位特殊人士负责在帐篷后面做统计并时不时遵循指示帮别的小组跑腿。

“我想起来了！”帮学姐搬完志愿者补给物资，正要回到自己帐篷时，花敬锤了锤自己的手掌心。  
“想起什么？”  
“高飞啊！我和他同一个主治医生！”  
“你在医院见过他？”  
“就一次，我第一次同何医生见面时，正好他是我上一个。”  
“所以他和你一样的伤？”  
“不大清楚……那之后就没有见过面了。”  
说到这里，杜青也不禁用手抵住下唇：“我好像也听白队说过，他们院队有一个挺能打的新生小前，体格和技巧绝对是校队首发水平，但是之前韧带拉伤了一直没完全好，而且不论白队怎么劝都不愿意进校队——不会正好是他吧？”  
“哈哈哈，哪儿有这么巧？”  
“……不知为何你这么一说我突然觉得概率就大了起来……”  
“？”  
“没事。”

******

想起和高飞微妙的联系后，剩下的整理时间里花敬忍不住关注着自己的前病友。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“啊？”花敬回过神，一脸认真的青年直端端看着他，“抱歉，只是觉得，你看起来像是很会打球的样子。”  
“哈？”  
“我听青说，你有在院队吧？”假如不远处核对物资的杜青听见，可能又会给友人记上一笔。  
“他怎么知道？”高飞小声自语，歪着脑袋提高了声音，“嗯，姑且会打一点。”

“那太好了！”花敬把没有分发完的T恤整理到一个箱子里，“下学期我们会有机会对上吗？”  
“Q大校内比赛的时候我没有看到你。”  
“当然！之前我腿伤稍微有点严重，所以期末之前都不能上场嘛。”  
“……”高飞顿了一下，“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
“哇——21世纪了还有这种搭讪开场白吗？”  
“……”  
“对不起我就开个玩笑，”眼看着表情冷淡的男生转头就要无视自己，花敬赶紧摆手解释，“是何医生那里吧？上个月的时候，我正好排号在你后面。”  
“哦——”高飞的眼神逐渐了然，“恭喜痊愈。”

“谢谢。不过你打球那么厉害的话，为什么不进校队呢？现在校队不是正好缺人吗？”花敬抬眼示意信息来自友人——尽管杜青不知道自己几分钟内已经内被卖了两次。  
高飞张了张嘴，没出声，眼看着眉毛就要拧起来。  
好在杜青正好吆喝了一嗓子：“花敬！东西清点完了，现在只剩两个人没来登记了，各留十份备用，剩下的我们这就送回仓库吧？”  
“哦，好的！”花敬连忙提高声音回应，再转头向高飞低声说了句“抱歉”，溜到了友人身边。

“你该不会缠着人家问校队的事吧？”半路上杜青侧头问道。  
“你怎么知道？不过他的确是白队那个院队的——”  
“有话直说不算什么坏事但这事儿还是不要强求的好。”  
“为什么？”  
“一是别人的事我们没什么立场干涉，第二就是，我想起白队说过，高飞似乎是在高中的决赛上受的伤，具体内情我不好多问，但贸然和本人聊起这些，可能会显得冒犯。”  
“……我已经提了……”花敬的头毛都要跟着垂下来，“我等会儿去道个歉比较好吗？”  
“还是别了，”按照自己这位友人的谈话水平，杜青丝毫不怀疑节外生枝的可能性，“他要是相通的话白队肯定就直接带他进校队了吧。”  
花敬还想说点什么，一时却难以整理好语言，只能先应下一声。


End file.
